Only another story
by GoldensCompany
Summary: Yolanda es una chica normal con una curiosa obsesión con Hector Barbossa. Ella cree que las historias de piratas en su época no son posibles, lo que no sabe que después de un trágico accidente que causa su muerte sera capaz de vivir una propia.¿Sobrevivirá a bordo de La Venganza de la Reina Ana?¿Conquistará a su capitán? Y los más importante, ¿aprenderá inglés? BarbossaXOC Lemon!
1. Introducción

Me llamo Yolanda y tengo 17 años. Desde hace unos días que no paro de pensar en Héctor Barbossa, el famoso pirata de la saga de Piratas del Caribe. He leído muchos fanfics sobre él y una chica inventada por cada autor/a. Aun así no sé qué acabar de pensar de él, la faceta que presenta en las películas y en las historias son muy diferentes. Me he estado preguntando como seria estar con él, no solo como pareja, como seria encontrárselo y comenzar a vivir aventuras con él y con su nueva tripulación de_ La Venganza de la Reina Ana. _Decidí que dejaría de comerme el coco, de pensar en él, después de todo, tan solo es un personaje de ficción. Decidí que dejaría de pensar en historias de piratas, pero lo que yo no sabía es que muy pronto iba a vivir una.


	2. Capítulo 1

Al principio no sabía lo que estaba pasando cuando de repente me desperté en un extraño lugar, parecía una selva. No sabía lo que pasaba, ¡hasta hace solo un instante estaba viendo una película en casa de una amiga! Y ahora me había despertado en un siniestro lugar rodeado de árboles y con una ropa que no era mía. Otra cosa extraña, la ropa. ¡Llevaba un vestido! ¡Con lo que los odio! Pensé que debería dejar de preguntarme cosas que seguramente no sabría responder y me levante dispuesta a ver si encontraba alguna pista de donde estaba o a ver si encontraba a alguien que me pudiese ayudar. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, es más, me perdí. Aunque por lo menos conseguí encontrar un pequeño lago. Decidí que me bañaría ya que de tanto andar buscando algo y no encontrar nada estaba sucia y sudada así que comencé a quitarme la ropa y me dispuse a meterme en el lago. El agua estaba fría pero no me podía quejar ya que por lo menos me podía lavar y era medianamente bebible. Estuve un rato en el agua, nadando un poco (nunca me ha hecho mucha gracia la natación) y limpiándome. Me quede pensando en que podría haber pasado, en como he podido llegar hasta aquí. Decidí salir del lago ya que parecía que iba a anochecer y debía buscar algún lugar donde poder descansar. Nade hasta la orilla, en donde estaba mi ropa y justo cuando estaba llegando note un fuerte agarre en la pierna, como si de repente algo se me clavase en la piel y tirase de mí hacia el fondo. Intente gritar pero antes de poder hacer nada lo que me pillo tiro de mí y me metió bajo el agua. Abrí los ojos a duras penas y lo que vi me dejo helada. ¡Era un cocodrilo! ¡Un inmenso cocodrilo me había agarrado y tiraba de mí hacia el fondo! Gracias a dios el lago no era muy hondo y justo al llegar al fondo agarre lo que parecía una roca. Golpee al cocodrilo en la cabeza un par de veces con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y tuve suerte. Le di en el ojo y el animal abrió la boca para quejarse del dolor. Subí lo más rápido que pude hacia la superficie y llegue a la orilla, allí había una extraña sombra junto a mis ropas. Antes de poder subir y escapar el animal volvió a tirar de mí. Chillé todo lo que pude y pude ver como aquella sombra se acercaba corriendo pero no vi mucho ya que me desmayé.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando abrí los ojos lo único que pude ver era un techo de lo que parecía madera. Intente levantarme pero un fuerte dolor en mi pierna derecha me lo impidió. Levante la cabeza y vi que estaba vendada de arriba abajo. Otro dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y solté una leve queja.

Decidí no moverme y me quede mirando el techo. Cerré los ojos y escuche algo que me dio la respuesta a mi pregunta: el sonido de las olas y de madera crujir. ¡Estaba en un barco! Al parecer la sombra que vi me había salvado. Pero aunque descubrí donde estaba eso no me dejo muy tranquila que digamos. Comencé a preguntarme en qué clase de barco estaba ya que hoy en día los barcos grandes de madera no se veían mucho. Solo había visto de esos que llevan los ricachones. Escuche el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y de repente un ruido que me recordó al cocodrilo de Peter Pan pero un poco más lento. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.

**- No intentes engañarme muchacha, a un pirata no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente.**

¿Pirata? ¿Había dicho pirata? Por lo menos hablaba mi idioma. Lentamente abrí los ojos y rece para que eso de "pirata" fuese una broma. Cuando abrí del todo los ojos no me podían creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era el mismísimo Hector Barbossa! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al más puro estilo anime pero sin efectos raros. Él se podría decir que también se sorprendió pero más moderadamente ya que sus ojos no estaban casi fuera de sus orbitas. Debido a la sorpresa también me senté de golpe y doble mis piernas provocándome un fuertísimo dolor y su correspondiente chillido.

**- ¡Ah!**

**- Mujer estúpida, a quien se le ocurre moverse con esa herida en la pierna. ¿Mujer?**

Pero yo no había llegado a escuchar eso último ya que me volví a desmayar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero agradecer a _liziprincsama _su comentario ya que gracias a ella me he animado a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias!

Tambien doy las gracias a todas esas personas que leen el fic. Gracias!

* * *

Desperté una vez más en el mismo lugar de antes. Estaba confundida, ¿había visto de verdad al capitán Barbossa o había sido su imaginación? Mis dudas desaparecieron cuando la persona que al parecer estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama en donde estaba recostada habló.

**- Por fin despiertas mujer.**

Antes de poder volver a sorprenderme y levantarme de nuevo él se levantó de la silla y puso una mano sobre mi pecho volviéndome a recostar y otra sobre mi boca evitando que dijera nada.

**- Ni sueñes en volver a hacer lo de antes o te tiro por la borda.**

Asentí levemente asustada ya que aunque no sabía cómo era él realmente supuse que lo decía de verdad. Levante la cabeza y me encontré de lleno con sus ojos, esos ojos de un color azul hermoso, no brillaban, eran fríos, pero me gustaban, tenían algo, algo que me hacía quedarme embobada mirándolos. Me pareció que Barbossa movía los labios pero estaba tan ocupada observando sus ojos que no le hice caso. Bueno, no le hice caso hasta que me zarandeo con tal fuerza que por poco y no se me sale la cabeza del sitio.

**- ¡Mujer! ¡Mujer! ¡¿Me estas escuchando estúpida?! **

**- ¡Oye! ¡Un poco de respeto! Sí que te escucho, ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Eres muy extraña, dime, ¿Quién eres y como llegaste a esa isla? Además, ¿Por qué te sorprendiste al verme? ¿Me conoces?**

**- Eh….ah…A ver, paso a paso. Primero, me llamo Yolanda. Segundo, no sé cómo ni porque llegue allí, es más, ni siquiera vivo cerca. Y tercero, se quién eres pero no sé nada sobre ti.**

**- Sí que eres extraña sí. Y bien señorita, ¿Quién soy?**

**- El capitán Héctor Barbossa, capitán de La Venganza de la Reina Anna.**

**- Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que sí que sabes quién soy. Y bien decidme señorita, como se puede comprobar no habláis inglés, ¿de dónde sois?**

**- De España. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿el motivo por el que hablas español es porque tienes antepasados españoles o algo por el estilo?**

**- Sois muy atrevida jovencita. El motivo del que yo hable esta lengua no le incumbe. ¿Entendido?**

Asentí con la cabeza, era extraño, por un momento pensé que me lo iba a decir. En fin, mientras no me lance a los tiburones ni me haga nada malo no diré ni hare nada que le moleste.

Acabada esta especie de "presentación" el capitán Barbossa me soltó y se marchó por la puerta por la que momentos antes había entrado. Me relaje en la cama y comencé a pensar una especie de "plan" para sobrevivir en el barco. Sabía muy bien que el capitán Barbossa era muy astuto y que en caso de que me ofreciera hacer algún trato debía desconfiar y analizar minuciosamente lo que había dicho. También decidí que no iba a mencionar nada sobre quien era o de donde venía ya que era evidente que mi época era mucho más avanzada que la suya. Aprovecharía el hecho de que había llegado a esa isla con ropas del siglo en el que me encontraba y gracias a dios no con las mías ya que llamaría demasiado la atención. Como estaba cansada cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, intentando imaginar cómo serían mis próximos días a bordo de ese barco.


End file.
